Mini Stories
by XxNaruchanxX
Summary: Never overdue it with the Chocolate. Especially you Tenten!Neji said. NejixTenten Update! Filter chapter for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know that I made another story before I just felt like making this one-shot before doing anything. Besides, the other one only got two reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did why would I be here?**

_**Spy Mode**_

"Alright we're ready!" Tenten walked out of the store with Neji right behind her.

"Tenten don't you think your going a bit overboard with this?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know let me see. You're making me carry these useless gadgets with you!" Neji was lucky he could use his Byakugan or else he wouldn't see where he was going with the mountain of stuff he was holding. Tenten turned around.

"You never know when you'll need it."

"Yeah that's because you didn't have to spend money."

"Hey! _You_ wanted to come along." Neji gaped at her. He tried to talk but words wouldn't come out. He sighed and walked ahead of her.

"You dragged me here unconscious." Neji muttered so she could barely hear it. Tenten's ear twitched.

"What did you say?" Neji avoided her gaze.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself." Tenten glared at him.

"But you decided to stay after you woke up!" Tenten had him cornered. Neji tried to think of something. He closed his eyes.

"That's true but I didn't think it would include _shopping. _Tenten, you know that I hate shopping."

"Yeah but this is _spy_ gadgets not clothes." Neji started walking.

"Whatever let's go." Tenten smiled and caught up with him.

"So are you serious that Lee actually got a date with Sakura?" Neji still couldn't believe that Lee actually convinced Sakura to go out with her. Tenten nodded while looking at her checklist.

"Yup, yeah I know big shocker." Tenten put her checklist away and walked toward the bridge where Sakura and Lee would meet. Once they arrived, they looked around to see where they could spy without being seen. Tenten found some bushes and told Neji to follow her. Tenten arrived at the bushes. She bended down and went inside.

"Ok Neji get in." She turned around when she heard nothing. "Why aren't you moving?" Neji didn't respond. Tenten walked towards him. She saw him cringe and tilted her head.

"Um, Neji are you alright?" Tenten slowly approached Neji and tapped his shoulder. He didn't respond. Tenten put her hands on her hips. She sighed then took some of the stuff off so she could see his face. Tenten gasped.

**Hyuuga Neji was blushing!**

_**Blushing!**_

Tenten backed away from him slowly. "Neji what happened to you?" Neji shook his head. He looked at her and looked away. Tenten looked around then at herself.

"What is there something on me?" Neji blushed and shook his head. Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'_He's acting really weird.'_

Neji used his finger and pointed to the binoculars. Tenten looked at the floor, spotted the binoculars, and picked it up. "What about them. They're just turned on."

"I had my Byakugan activated."

"So?"

"Those were special binoculars right?" Tenten nodded her head. "It was right in front of my face." Tenten still didn't get it. "I saw things I didn't think I could see."

"Like what?"

Neji hesitated "I could see through clothes. Well I could do that with my Byakugan but with that it intensified the image." Tenten's eyes widen and she blushed. She backed away from him.

"What did you see?" Tenten was barely able to whisper. She covered her hands over her body.

"Lot's of things." Neji blushed as the images came back. Tenten's left eye twitched.

"**Hyuuga Neji, You pervert!"** Tenten's scream could be heard all over Konoha. Neji's eyes widen and dropped the rest of the gadgets. "No, I'm not!"

"Well then why didn't you tell me the moment it turned on so I could turn it off?" Neji scratched his cheek and looked away. "I didn't know what to do."

"Neji you're the Hyuuga prodigy but yet you tell me that you don't have common sense?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right you perv." Neji sighed and picked the gadgets and headed towards the bushes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding so that Lee and Sakura won't find us."

"Right, but you're still a perv." Tenten whispered the last part as she walked towards the bushes.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care." Tenten sat next to Neji and waited. Tenten started to scribble something in her checklist. "What are you doing?" Neji tried to glance at her checklist but she hid it from view.

"It's none of your business." Neji sighed and looked back at the bridge.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Neji said in a whisper. Tenten looked from her list to him and a small smile appeared. She looked back at her list and started to erase something.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"I erased you off my enemy list." Neji nodded.

'_Never get on her bad side.'_

He turned back to the bridge when he heard footsteps on the bridge.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Lee approached her.

"Hello Lee-san." Lee offered Sakura a hand and she accepted. They talked in whispers and Sakura laughed. Lee grinned and took her to eat.

Tenten stood up and brushed the dirt off. Neji looked annoyed. "What is it?" Neji pointed to all of the gadgets on the ground. "What about it?"

"We didn't really need them."

"Yeah I guess you were right." Tenten sighed and started to walk away. Neji's eyes widen.

"Come on Neji hurry up before we lose them."

"Not until you pay back for all those gadgets." Tenten smirked at him.

"What?"

"Neji, Neji, Neji. I have blackmail." Neji looked at her strangely.

"I'll tell everyone that you are a perv."

"You wouldn't dare!" Neji glared at her and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Tenten grabbed his arm so he wouldn't escape. "I'm leaving."

"No! We have to follow them!"

"Follow who?" Neji and Tenten froze. They both thought the same thing. _Shit they found out._ They turned around and saw Lee and Sakura smiling at them. "See Sakura-chan they were spying on us!" Sakura nodded giggling at Neji and Tenten.

"When did you find out?" Tenten was surprised that they found out.

"Oh when Tenten screamed Neji is a perv." Sakura smirked as Neji blushed and looked away. Tenten blushed. She didn't think that she would be that loud. She looked down. "So um, everyone heard."

"Yes." Neji scowled. Now he would have to face Hiashi and explain what happened.

"Anyways why were you spying on us?"

"Um that's classified." Tenten hoped that worked.

"Alright then. Well we'll be seeing you guys." Lee and Sakura left. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well then I'll be going then." Tenten started to walk away hoping that Neji would let her off easy.

"Tenten." Neji hissed. Tenten slowly turned around and laughed. "Yes."

"You're going to pay." Neji started to chase after her. Tenten gasped and left running. She headed towards the forest so Neji would maybe leave her alone. That didn't stop him. He started to speed up and was closing in on her. Tenten sensed he was getting closer and sped up and taking turns to lose him but failed when she felt arms around her waist. "Neji!" Tenten lost her footing and fell along with Neji.

"Ow my back." Tenten slowly opened her eyes and started down. She blushed at what she saw. Neji's face landed on Tenten's chest.

'_Who the hell did that happen?'_

"Neji. Get. Off." Neji faced her and stood up with cleaning his nosebleed.

"That was an accident. I would never look at your chest." Neji backed away from her. Tenten sighed.

"It's alright. I'll be going." Tenten stood up and started heading home. Neji looked down.

'_Bad move Neji.' _

Neji grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Tenten looked at him puzzled. He cupped her face and kissed her. Tenten's eyes widen. She felt as she was about to melt. She closed her eyes and put her arms around Neji's shoulders. Neji put his arms around her waist and brought her closer deepening the kiss as he tilted his head a bit to the right. Tenten pushed him away so that she could breathe.

"Wow, I didn't know you could kiss."

"Well then I guess now you do." Neji whispered into her ear. What they didn't know that they themselves were being watched.

"Oh Lee you were right Neji really did like Tenten!" Sakura took pictures of Neji and Tenten.

"Yosh! Now we'll convince him to tell Tenten that he loves her!" Sakura nodded.

"I think we also have blackmail on them." Sakura smirked imagining the expression on both Neji and Tenten.

**I am done. Tell me what you think by clicking the go button. –Mutters- Maybe I could continue the one-shot thing if someone asks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it said that it was complete and the story's name was Spy Mode but I decided to continue this and see if it works out; I'm still having writer's block on my other story. **

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: "Who the hell said that I was jealous?" Neji looked at Tenten laughing with Sasuke while Naruto was smirking at Neji. **

_**I am not Jealous...I think.**_

"Ok Neji its 8 o'clock training is over time for me time for me to go." Tenten landed on the floor and quickly picked her scrolls. Neji turned around to talk about why she always left in such a hurry but before he could talk, she was long gone. Neji sighed and picked up his kunai's and put them in his weapon's pouch and headed into town.

'_I wonder where she goes to in such a hurry.'_

Neji saw Ino giggling, and Sakura scowling at Ino.

"Ino you pig take that back!" Sakura looked like she was about to strangle Ino.

"No way, besides can't you handle the truth?" Ino smirked as Sakura looked away annoyed. Ino decided to torture Sakura a bit more.

"I mean why does Sasuke-kun want to be alone once training is over for your team?" Sakura thought about it for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"I still don't get it. She likes Neji and she might have a chance with him so why would Tenten want Sasuke-kun for?" Neji stopped walking.

"What are you two talking about?" Neji headed to where Sakura and Ino were.

"We're talking about Sasuke-kun and Tenten. Hey Neji do you why Tenten is training alone with Sasuke-kun?" Neji glared at the blonde-haired person.

'_WTF! They train alone! Ok I do that with her but she shouldn't with Sasuke!"_

"I didn't even know that she trained after we finished training." Ino and Sakura gasped.

"Wow she didn't even tell you. At least Sasuke-kun told us he trained with her."

Just then, Naruto came running toward them and stopped out of breath.

"Sasuke-teme…Tenten…laughing together." Naruto said. Neji's, Sakura's, and Ino's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked dreading Naruto's answer. Naruto nodded. Sakura hung her head.

"Great I lost Sasuke-kun to Tenten." Sakura turned around and mopped over her lose.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you still have me." Naruto pointed to himself. Sakura started to cry.

"Naruto show me where Sasuke and Tenten are training at." Naruto nodded and ran at the direction of team 7's training grounds. Once they arrived, they hid behind some trees and bushes. What Neji and Sakura saw almost gave them a heart attack. Sasuke and Tenten were smiling at each other.

"You're getting better at summoning multiples weapons Sasuke." Tenten took a bite out of her snack.

"Thanks, for taking the time to show me how." Sasuke threw his trash and sat down next to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten I was wondering if you could convince Neji to let you train with me tomorrow." Tenten thought about it for a moment. She gulped down her food and nodded. Neji glared at Sasuke.

'_No way in hell am I letting her come back here.'_

"Neji what are we going to do to stop them." Sakura whispered.

"Well I could care less about Sasuke but I'm not going to let Tenten come back here." The rest of the group nodded.

"Hey Neji do you like Tenten." Neji cringed at the question.

"What makes you think that?" Neji tried to convince himself that his feelings for Tenten were none.

Ino smirked at Neji.

"Oh come on Neji you're jealous aren't you?"

"Who the hell said that I was jealous?" Neji looked at Tenten laughing with Sasuke while Naruto was smirking at Neji.

"I think someone's in denial." Naruto said.

"I think someone should shut their mouth before I hurt them." Naruto stopped talking.

Sasuke and Tenten stopped talking and looked at the forest.

"We know you're there so come out." They saw the bushes move.

"Neji what do we do?" Ino asked not moving for the fear of being seen. Neji thought and stood up and headed towards Tenten. The rest of the group gaped at him.

"Well he blew our cover why try to hide." Naruto stood up and followed Neji. The two girls sighed and stood up. Tenten looked shocked when she saw Neji walking towards them.

"Neji, What are you doing here?" Neji sighed and sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Uchiha?" Neji sounded like he was hurt. Sasuke noticed his tone and smirked.

"D-d-dating!" Tenten looked at him shocked.

"We know you two are dating. I mean come on you two train together alone at night." Ino said. Tenten sighed and shook her head. She hid her eyes behind her bangs and started to laugh.

"Tenten what's so funny?" Naruto asked. Tenten looked up and had a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe you guys thought that!" Tenten looked at Neji and saw that he was relived with the news that he heard.

"Neji don't mean to be rude or anything but what are you doing here? You didn't care where I went the other times." Neji hesitated.

"Neji was jealous because he found out that you were with Sasuke-teme!" Neji glared at Naruto warning the blond not to mess with him. Naruto backed away from Neji. Tenten looked at Neji confused.

"Neji what is he talking about?"

"Nothing," Neji said quickly, "He meant nothing by it." Tenten still did not believe him. Ino was the only brave one to say it.

"Neji likes you Tenten." Tenten blushed and looked at Neji. Naruto and Sakura feared for Ino.

"Neji is Ino right?" Neji sighed.

'_Should I tell you?' _Neji looked at Tenten. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I told you he likes you. You owe me a five." Sasuke said. Tenten laughed nervously, "How about a high five?" Sasuke glared at her, "I meant money." Tenten muttered and gave Sasuke his money. Neji gaped at her. Tenten looked at him.

"You bet money on me?" Tenten looked away embarrassed.

"Well I thought you didn't like me that way." Tenten said.

"Well I do. Do you?" Neji looked at her. Tenten made a small smile and nodded. Neji sighed in relief. Sakura and Ino nodded at each other.

"Neji and Tenten k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" It ruined the moment of the new couple. Tenten and Neji glared at Sakura and Ino and the two friends laughed nervously and ran with Naruto behind the two yelling, "Wait don't leave Sakura-chan!"

The smirked as the three friends left running. They looked as Sasuke stood up.

"Well I'll be going now; I don't want Naruto getting into trouble." Sasuke left.

"So, you were jealous?" Tenten smirked at Neji. Neji scowled at being reminded of.

"That's a yes right?" Neji glared at her.

"Yep that's a yes." Tenten smiled. Neji stood up.

"I guess, I was," Neji looked at her and added, "A little."

**Ok I finished it. Hope it was all right. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes in my stories. I do proof read it but I guess I miss some parts. Other then that I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: "Never overdue it with the Chocolate. Especially you Tenten!"Neji said.**

_**Evil Chocolate **_

"Tenten hand it over."

"Never!"

Sigh

"Please Tenten put it down and step away."

Tenten shook her head.

"Don't make me use force on you!"

Tenten ignores him and takes another bite.

Neji's eyes widen a bit.

"You leave me no choice!"

Neji sighs and mutters something about "women" and "chocolate evil".

"Byakugan!"

Tenten stops eating and glares at the Hyuuga. She turns around. Yep she's making a run for it.

"You'll never catch me alive Hyuuga!"

Neji shook his head and runs after her. He saw her running, shoving people out of her way. Neji passed through the people that she pushed and apologized to them. He used his Byakugan and spotted her running towards the Hokages Tower.

'_Great. What could happen next?'_

Neji thought for a moment.

…

….

…..

NOOOO!!!

Neji ran faster fearing of what she could do.

Meanwhile Tenten took random corners to lose the Hyuuga off her tail. She saw the Hokages Tower and ran towards it. Maybe no one would see her there.

Riiiight.

Tenten was so distracted looking around to see if she saw Neji that she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Ow!"

Tenten fell to the floor along with someone else.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded quickly standing off. Naruto looked at her.

'_Is this really Tenten; she's acting weird.'_

"Well anyways look at what I did!" Naruto pointed at the shinobi that was running towards them angry. His hair was pink. Tenten laughed.

"I should do that to Neji!" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Whoa there girl, hold your horses. Pulling a prank on Neji is something that even _I_ haven't accomplished."

Tenten smirked at him. Ok she's been hanging out with Neji to much.

"Naruto there's a difference between us."

Naruto tilted his head.

"I'm not you Naruto."

"So what that doesn't mean that you're better than me."

"I've been Neji's teammate for five years. I know him better than you."

"You've got a point there Tenten." Naruto nodded his head.

"Hey why don't we work together and Neji back for being an ass?!"

"Yeah! I'll help in any way that I can!" Naruto had a big grin just imagining how Neji would react after he and Tenten prank him. Tenten was thinking the same thing.

Alright all the sugar from the chocolate has completely destroyed all common sense in Tenten's brain.

**There's two parts to this so that's why this one way shorter than the other ones. The other part will be longer than this one. Please review. At the least three reviews.**


	4. Spending Time with Daddy

**My life is how you say troublesome. School has started and I didn't finish my summer homework for English. I'm in marching band so I don't have to do P.E. but heck it's as bad as P.E. and I haven't uploaded the second part of hyper Tenten in mini stories. But, I watched fresh prince at night. Man I haven't watched that show in a long time. Anyways, in the episode Uncle Phil felt lonely since Vivian was gone for a meeting or something, I forgot. So he's trying to spend time with his kids while his kids are trying to hide from him. I used that as my guide to make this funny one-shot. **

_**Spending Time with Daddy**_

Neji sighed as he saw Tenten out of the gates of Konoha. She told him it was going to be an easy mission. The bad part of it was that she was going to take a month to finish it. Neji took one last glance at the gate and headed back home. He then started to wonder what to do in his spare time. Maybe he could do small missions in the mean time. Neji shook his head. Tsunade had forced Neji to take a break from all the high-ranked missions that he's done. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I got it!" Neji let a small smile and went searching for his kids. He passed through halls wondering where they could be. He turned a corner and ran into Naruto.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Naruto rubbed his back. Neji stood up and dusted invisible dust off him and gave a small apology.

"Hey, is it true that Tenten's going to be gone for a month?" Naruto heard from his wife, Hinata that Tenten was going to be gone. Neji grunted and headed back to his quest in searching for his kids. He heard footsteps getting closer. He knew who it was and glared at him.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Neji sounded a little annoyed. He just wanted to leave.

"Well I was wondering since you have nothing to do you might want to hang out with me and the gang."

He was referring to Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the rest of the guys. Neji shuttered at what happened last time. Naruto and Kiba basically decided where everyone was going to hang out. Neji already knew what was going to happen once he stepped inside the bar. Lee got drunk along with Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke and the other left and left Neji alone to deal with the three. Lee had knocked out most of the people in the bar. Naruto and Kiba were still single and were trying to flirt with some girls. Neji was getting a major headache. He took the three outside and knocked them all unconscious. He left them outside their houses and when he came home he got a lecture from Tenten telling him if he was off getting drunk.

"No thank you." Neji swiftly turned around and walked at a fast pace looking for his three kids. I mean how hard could it be?

Hitomi, the oldest at 15, was easy to find out of the three. She was the female version of Neji with tomboyish clothes. The other two who were twins at 12 was a different story. They usually tried to hide from him and Tenten. Isamu and Amaterasu were known to be found out at the strangest places and at the strangest times. In the looks department they were both identical to their mother except with the fact the Isamu was a boy and acted like he was a tough guy even though he was the youngest of the three. Amaterasu would have been Tenten's twin if it wasn't for the eyes of her father that the three inherited.

Neji was too caught up in the appearances of his children that he didn't notice yet again that he fell on his butt. He growled at the person that made him fall, though he shouldn't be one to talk. He stopped once he knew who it was. Hitomi pouted and stood up.

"Hey Dad next time you're wondering the halls make sure you're paying attention." She shook her head and headed to her room.

"Wait Hitomi, don't go." Hitomi stopped and stared at him. He usually doesn't spend time with her and when he does he treated her like she was 10.

"Um, hey look at the time I have to go. I um, have a team meeting at the training grounds and I don't want to be late." Hitomi let out a huge grin and was about turn back to her room.

"Hitomi you know that you were the worst liar in the family." Hitomi slumped her shoulders and faced him. Neji gave Hitomi a look that made her follow him.

"Now Hitomi do you know where the twins are?" Hitomi quickly shook her head. Neji eyed her for a bit. He knew that she was lying.

'_I'm not going to let them suffer like me, besides I'm going to find a way to lose him.' _

"Dad I was wondering if we should split up so we could find the twins faster." Hitomi hoped that if would work. Neji shook his head. Hitomi sighed and quietly followed Neji. Meanwhile Neji lead them both to the garden. Since they usually show up at the strangest places Neji thought that they would show up under the water or something.

"Isamu, Amaterasu! Come out now!" Nothing. Neji used his Byakugan around the garden but saw nothing. Neji saw a tree and headed towards it to meditate. Once he got there he felt someone staring at him. He looked up, to the left, and the right, nada. Hitomi was busy staring at the clouds.

'_She's been spending too much time with that Nara kid.' _

Neji sighed and closed his eyes resuming his meditation.

"Hey Dad!!!" Neji quickly stood up and looked at where he was sitting. Isamu and Amaterasu popped out of the dirt. Smiling they stared at their father who had a shocked expression.

"How did you do that? I didn't even sense you two." Hitomi started at where the commotion was. Isamu and Amaterasu were laughing while their dad was recovering from his shock. Hitomi looked back at the sky.

"Hey big sis we got him again!" Amaterasu pointed at Neji. Hitomi just smiled and nodded.

'_This is my chance to escape.'_

Hitomi looked back at his dad and saw he was still distracted. Hitomi smirked and headed towards the gates to the outside. Isamu was the first to recover and looked around for his other sister. He looked at the gates and saw his older sister leaving.

"Hey Hitomi where are you going?"

Hitomi stopped in her tracks and turned to Isamu and glared at him. Isamu backed away a bit. Neji snapped back to reality.

"Hitomi get over here now!" Neji pointed to ground indicating her to come. Hitomi grumbled and headed towards the three. Isamu and Amaterasu were confused at what was going on. Hitomi stood next to Amaterasu. Neji stood in front of his three kids and gave one of his rare huge grins. The three looked at Neji terrified.

"Now that I found the three of you we are going to spend some family quality time." Neji finished. There was a moment of silence. Isamu's left eye twitched. Hitomi gaped at him. Amaterasu laughed. The rest of them stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"That's a good one!"

"Amaterasu he wasn't trying to be funny." Hitomi sighed. Amaterasu stopped laughing and started at him in terror.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!"

Amaterasu ran out of the garden and ran to who knows where. Isamu and Amaterasu looked at each other and nodded. They ran after their sister. Neji opened his eyes from his perfect day with his children and saw that they were gone. His smile rapidly turned into a frown. He activated his Byakugan ran after them. He barely had a view of Isamu and Hitomi. They sensed Neji behind them and quicken their pace. They saw Amaterasu going into the forest. They followed her in. Neji frown got bigger when he saw his kids going into the forest.

'_This is going to be a pain.'_

Neji fasten his pace and smirked. He quickly made three clones of himself. They each spread out and followed them.

Hitomi stopped. She and Isamu had separated so it would be harder to find. She turned on her Byakugan and felt something.

'_Damn he must have made clones of himself and concealed his chakra.'_

Suddenly something came out of the trees. She jumped back and a kunai hit at the ground where she stood. She glared at the kunai and looked back at the bushes. Neji stepped out and smirked at her. Hitomi glared at him and charged towards him. She was not going to go down without a fight.

Amaterasu stopped when she heard people fighting. She quickly took out a scroll. She quickly looked around. She heard something and bit down her thumb and threw a kunai's, swords, and other weapons. A blue half bubble blocked the attack and she raised an eyebrow.

'_Kaiten?' _

The person stopped their Kaiten and looked at Amaterasu confused.

"What the hell was that for? We're on the same team!" Amaterasu stuck out her tongue out and scratched her cheek.

"Sorry I thought it was something else." Isamu shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"So have you seen Hitomi or dad?" Amaterasu asked. Isamu again shook his head again. Amaterasu pouted and sat down on the floor.

"Where do you think they are?" Amaterasu started to think. Isamu sighed and remembered something he heard.

"Did you hear fighting?" The twins said at the same time.

"Yeah!"

"I heard it before I attacked you!"

"Yeah I heard it before you attacked me."

"Do you think it was Hitomi and dad?"

"My guess is yes." With it settled they ran to where they heard the fighting. They stopped once they saw that the area was full of kunai's and holes.

"What happened?" The twins said in unison. They heard ruffling and looked up. Hitomi was tied to a rope and hanging off the tree clearly pissed. She looked down when she saw the twins and her eyes widen.

"Guy's get out of here before it's too late!" The twins nodded and ran back but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. I guess I trapped you two at last." Neji smirked as the twins started at him surprised.

"Nnnoooooooooo!!!"

Birds came flying from the forest and the people stopped what they were doing until the noise stopped. They shrugged it off and continued with their daily lives.

**ooo**

Tenten took a deep breath. She smiled. She was glad that the mission only took half the time and headed to Konoha once she finished. She had already given her mission report to Tsunade,

She couldn't wait to see her family again. During the whole mission she couldn't stop thinking about them. She arrived to the Hyuuga gates and waved at the guards. The guards smiled at her and moved out of the way. She opened the gates and went to her left to where her family was living. She searched for her keys and put it in the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door. She walked into the living room taking her jacket off.

"Hey family how's it-." Tenten dropped her jacket on the floor and looked at the living room. Neji was in the kitchen making dinner and the kids were dressed in formal clothing. Hitomi grabbed a notebook and a pencil from her pocket and scribbled something in it. Tenten squinted her eyes and read the message that Hitomi held up for her.

'_Help Us!'_

Tenten sighed and picked up her jacket. She walked to the coat closet and opened it.

'_Not again.'_

**ooo**

**Well this was just a filter. Well future filter. Expect to see updates around September. Please review! Until then farewell. **


End file.
